Brought Back By Fate
by Jen N Andi
Summary: 15 years ago a surprise was left on Lucas' doorstep. Now that surprise is 15 years old and finds out she has a twin sister. suck at summeries! Brucas
1. Life as we know it

LA mornings for the Davis girls.

"Cassidy! get up! you have practice in 30 minutes!" Brooke yelled at her daughter from downstairs.

"so i'll be late!" The brunette screamed back, not wanting to get out of bed

"no you wont! you've been late three times this week! if you weren't the captain they'd kick you out!"

"fine..im coming" Cassidy rolled her eyes, grabbing her gym bag, and running down the stairs. She put on a fake glare and stared at her mother evilly.  
"morning mother.."

"morning daughter.." Brooke laughed, rolling her eyes.  
"grab your breakfast and get in the car, change in the backseat, im late for work..again!"

"mom..im sick of changing in the car..i always end up with bruises"

"you're an actress, get use to it babydoll, and Cass"

"what?"

"in before midnight next time"

"i was only an hour late"

"yeah yeah..car, now" Cassidy smiled and did as her mother told her, any other mom would be screaming if their daughter came home at one, not Brooke. She just smiled and let it go, because she had a trust and bond with her  
daughter, and she knew she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Meanwhile in Tree Hill..

Lucas watched as his daughter swished the ball into the hoop, he shook his head and laughed.  
"you cheated! you always act hurt.."   
"Not uh"Jordan said smiling  
"yes huh! that's how you beat me..you and your 'stop daddy, i hurt my ankle' hurt my ankle my ass!" he laughed stealing the ball from the blonde headed girl  
"Hey now you cheated you waited till I wasn't looking"Jordan said in a whiny voice  
"im just playing by your rules! cheater.." he mocked, sticking out his tongue and shooting the ball, smirking when it went in  
"I hate you"She said jokingly then running and grabbing the ball and dribbling it then shooting it making at perfect swish  
Luke pretended to be hurt, "that hurts" he said pretending to wipe away a tear. he laughed "that's game..Jordan wins again!" he pouted, "I seriously have to stop going easy on you.."  
"Well bring it on daddy everyone knows I can beat you"Jordan said flipping her hair jokingly  
"ha ha..very funny, miss 'daddy you're gonna ruin my nails!'.." Luke laughed, as they walked towards the car, away from the river court  
"So where are we going now"Jordan asked  
"well..we could go to Nathan and Haleys and raid the fridge..we could go the cafe and get free food..or we could go to Peyton and Jake's and raid the ice cream freezer" he laughed at the thought, Peyton and Jake had 4 girls, and an entire freezer full or ice cream. "Um you pick"Jordan said not knowing which to pick cause she loved all of them choices  
"how about we go to the café, then go by Peyton's eat their ice cream, and make jenny help you with that algebra i couldn't figure out earlier, sound like a plan?" he smiled at his daughter, the light of his life, the only girl in his life, and that's the way they liked it.  
"Good choice dad you rock"Jordan said smiling  
"duh!" he mocked, acting like a girl. "so, wanna drive?" he offered, holding out his keys. She was only 15, but he figured she'd need the practice, and at least it was only the truck, not the mustang.  
"Of course"She said taking the keys and running to the car.  
he shook his head, smiling at how excited she got. "seatbelt!" he yelled towards her, and got in the truck himself.  
"Ok" She said buckling her seatbelt then starting the engine and looking out the mirror and backed up and drove to the café.


	2. surprise in the mail

"im home!" Luke said walking into the house, "i got the mail.." he said, trying to get her attention, holding her stack above her head.  
"Dad did anything come for me"Jordan said eager,  
"well there's a letter from your grandma, her and Andy are still in New Zealand, and there's your cell phone bill, which i don't know why they bother sending to you because i pay it..and then there's this" he said handing her a letter that said 'Los Angeles Performing Arts' on it.  
"Oh my god dad can i have that"Jordan said wanting to know if she got in  
"of course, but first promise me something.." he smiled down at her.   
"What"She asked smiling  
"what ever it says, you still have an amazing voice..and if you didnt get in, you will not be bummed" he finished  
"I promise"Jordan said"Now can i have it"She said eager  
he laughed and handed the letter to her, watching her tear it open.  
"so, what's the verdict?"  
"I got in daddy I got in"Jordan said jumping up and down in excitement  
Lucas threw his arms around his baby girl.  
"i knew you'd get in! go get ready, I'll call everyone, we're gonna go out and celebrate, sound good?"he said smiling, very happy his daughter.  
"Yes"She said already half way up the stairs  
Lucas laughed, and went to call Haley and Nate, and Peyton and Jake, knowing they'd be just as excited.

Lucas laughed, and went to call Haley and Nate, and Peyton and Jake, knowing they'd be just as excited.

"Dad where are we going"She asked yelling form her room  
"its up to you" he said, "pick a place" he yelled back up.  
"Um I don't know"She said yelling once again from her room  
He laughed, she never picked anything.  
"how about the Olive Garden?" he yelled up the stairs

"Um i don't care"She said walking down the stairs in a light blue pleaded jean skrit a white cami and a matching jean jacket to match her skrit and black knee high boots."Is this ok"She asked and her hair was straight.  
Lucas was stunned, his little girl was growing up, and she was gorgeous. Her blonde hair straight as can be, and her big blue eyes sparkling. "you look great babygirl" 

"Thanks daddy why dont you go get ready"Jordan said   
Lucas smiled, and went upstairs to shower and get ready really fast, in about 15 minutes he was back downstairs and ready to go.  
"you ready Jor?"  
"Yea lets go can i drive"She asked  
"yeah..and just this once, you can drive the mustang" he smiled, handing over the keys  
"Oh my god really"Jodan asked excitedly  
"yes..but you better be careful!" he laughed locking the door behind them  
"Oh I will and dad"Jordan said  
"come on, the others are waiting for us" he said  
"Dad i have a question"Jordan said

"what is it" he asked looking at her  
"Did you tell anybody"Jordan asked  
"nope, i said you had something to tell them" he smiled, "i know you want to tell them"

"Yes of course lets go"She said getting into the mustang putting her seatbelt on and waiting for her dad.  
They arrived within minutes, and everyone was waiting, not very patiently.  
"you ready?" he asked her "Yea"she said  
"Dad can we get a table before I say anything"Jordan asked her dad  
"of course"  
"how many sir" the lady asked  
"13"  
"okay, it should be 5 minutes, we have to push some tabels together"  
"alright" Lucas said, looking at his excited daughter

"Im so excited dad"Jordan said smiling

He smiled down at her.  
"i know you are sweetie, im so proud of you, i knew you could do it" he said, then he realized, that in 2 short weeks his 15 year old daughter would be in LA for an entire month, he knew she could do it, but he didnt know what he would do without her for a month.

"Daddy dont go all broody on me im going to miss you too more you ever know"Jordan said knowing what her dad was thinking.

he laughed, hugging her.  
"i know..its gonna be boring without you though!" he pouted. As the others joined them.  
"heyy Luke, Hey Jordan!" Peyton said interrupting them.  
"hey Peyt, everyone else" he laughed, "wheres Jenny?"  
"she'll be here in a minute, she had to run by the house" Jake smiled.   
"Ok um should i wait for her"Jordan asked her dad  
"if you want" he replied.

"hey guys sorry im late! theres so much freakin traffic tonight!" Jenny bounced in.

"Scott part of 13, your tabels are ready" they heard on the loud speaker and all went to follow the waiter.  
When they all got to the table Jordan stood up and waited for everyone to Quiet down but it was no use.  
"ready?" he said, she nodded, "okay everyone..Jordan has something she needs to tell you" he smiled and looked at her, as they all looked directly at her.

"Now im scared"She whispered to her dad  
he laughed, "dont worry, they're going to be ecstatic"  
"Thats what im scared about"Jordan said

Lucas laughed. As they were growing unpaitent.

"oh come on and tell us already!" Keely, Jake and Peytons 13 year old girl, said, sounding very excited.

"yeah, J, what is it!" "Jenny squealed.  
"Well does everybody remember that school i was talking about in Californa"Jordan asked  
"yeahhh" they all said in unison. And Lucas had a huge grin on his face.

"Well"She said with a frown on her face  
they all looked sad as Lucas was still smiling shaking his head.

"i got in!" she said very excitedly.

everyone was quiet for a second before they starting screaming.  
"oh my gosh! i knew you'd get in!" Jenny screamed wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Yeah well i couldnt of gotten in anywhere without your guys support"Jordan said smiling

"of course pumpkin, thats what we're here for!" Peyton said hugging her.

"congrats!" Haley added, "i guess those 5 hour crash singing lessons paid off" she giggled. Haley being a music teacher, helped Jordan a ton.

"Yea thanks Aunt Haley Aunt Peyton"Jordan said hugging her aunts

"of course sweetie" they said hugging her.

Jake stopped the waiter, "hey, ice cream for all of these kids! on us, congrats Jor!" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Uncle Jake"Jordan said smiling back at him

They all sat around gossiping, laughing and congratulating Jordan. As it became dark and ready to go home.


	3. goodbyes

2 weeks flew by for Jordan and Lucas, getting packed, and getting everything ready for California was so stressful on both of them. But the day had finally come, the one Jordan had been waiting for and Lucas had be dreading.

"you sure you'll be okay by yourself Jor?" Lucas questioned, more nervous then his 15 year old.  
"Yes dad are you sure you'll be ok"Jordan asked not wanting to leave her dad and worried about him

"no..what am i gonna do without my babygirl for a month?" Lucas laughed, "i'll be fine, be careful.."  
"Ok"Jordan said finally crying  
"aww sweetie dont cry" he said hugging his daughter, getting teary himself, Jordan had never been away for more then a week without him. "just have fun, and show those people what you've got" she smiled, still not letting her go.   
"Daddy i dont wanna leave you"Jordan said still crying   
"but it'll all be worth it, i promise. this is your dream, you sang before you talked. You can do this, and you know that if you dont want to go through with it you dont have to, but i know you want to, youre just scared." he said looking down at her.  
"I know i am its just that its a whole month without you near me or going to the rivercourt and beating you in basketball or just hanging out with you and just talking"Jordan said crying and looking at her dad.  
"i know, but think about what you'll be getting. You've been telling me about this place since you were 10, remember when you were 13, and we went on vacation to California, and you made me stop there just so you could see it? i saw the look on your face that day, you wanted to be there so bad, and sing with those people. And just be surrounded by that talent, and you deserve to go now. and i promise, when you get back, you'll still be able to beat me in basketball."  
he finished, getting teary.  
"Promise"She said with tears falling down her face but still cracking at smile   
"promise" he looked around the gate, and saw people boarding the plane. "you better go, call me as soon as you get there" he said kissing her head, "love you jor"  
"I love you daddy"She said crying harder then she was before she hugged her dad and looked him in the eye and said"I love you and i'll miss you more then you know"  
"i'll miss you too" he said hugging her back, "here" he said giving her a little gift bag, he watched as she pulled the silver locket shaped as a star. out of the bag, and smiled at the pictures of her and her dad inside. On the outside he'd had engraved "daddys little girl"   
"Daddy thank you ill wear everyday to think of you"She said hugging her dad"Daddy i better go people are on the plane already"She said crying  
Lucas hugged Jordan one last time, and watched her walk through the terminal.  
She looked back at her dad and smiled and waved.  
He waved at her, smiled, as she walked out of sight.

She got on the plane and sat down in her seat and cried, until finally she fell asleep.

"So Cass what are you doing today?"

"Well..it's the first day at the academy, so, im gonna help with the new people. There's a new girl..she's my roommate for the month" Cassidy smiled at her mom.

"Oh, what's her name?" Brooke asked.

"Jordan, I think" Brooke froze, then shook it off, there were a million girls named Jordan, but the only one she could think about was the one she abandoned, not by choice.

"Oh, have fun, you better go, its almost 5, arnt you suppose to be there by 6?"

"Yup, drop me off?"

"Why of course"

The girls left, and arrived at the academy about 30 minutes later to their surprise.

"Love you mom, I'll come by in a few days.."

"Gosh, I feel like you're moving out" Brooke laughed

"Only for a month!"

"Yeah..just like every year..home is so boring without you"

"Duh, anywhere without Cassidy Davis is boring" she smiled, sticking her tongue out at her mom.

"Right..love you babydoll"

"Love you too mommy" she laughed hugging her mom.

"Have fun"

"You too, catch up on your work!"

"Yes mom.." Brooke laughed, her and her daughter had one interesting relationship

"Bye mom"

"Later Cass"


	4. welcome to LA

Jordan had finally arrived, LA was so much different than Tree Hill it amazed her. She had finally found the academy as she walked into the door with her bags, two girls approached her. One of them pretty short, looked about 14 from what she could tell, Blonde hair blue eyes, and pretty much gorgeous. The other, a small brunette, brown eyes, and a darker complection. Jordan smiled.

"um, hi im Jordan" she offered, as the girls looked her up and down.  
"And we care why?" the brunette said in a sassy tone.  
"um okay.." Jordan said starting to walk away.

"you better watch your back, we dont like new girls too much" the blonde glared, right then Cassidy walked up.  
"heyy Cass!" the brunette said.

"Jamie..what the hell are you doing? "  
"just talking to the new girl"  
"right..leave her alone"  
"why? " the blonde asked, starting to get an attitude

"well danielle..if not, im pretty sure my uncle would love to hear that you're treating his students badly.." Cassidy warned, as the girls glared and walked away.

"sorry about them..theyre not so friendly when it comes to new people"   
"its okay, im Jordan" she smiled  
"ohh so you're my roommate, im Cassidy, here i'll help you get settled in upstairs" she smiled, grabbing a suitcase out of the othergirls hand.  
The two girls finally got settled in, and were in their room getting ready for bed.

"So what are you here for anyways? Acting, Singing,Dance.." Cassidy asked, glancing at the girl across the room from her.  
"I'm here for singing"Jordan answered while playing with the locket her dad gave her.  
"oh, how long have you been singing?" she questioned, smiling, "i sing too, but im here for acting, my uncle is a singing teacher though, well hes sort of my uncle, his wife is my moms best friend, and i've known them since i can remember" she said friendly.  
"I've been singing since before i could talk is how my dad puts so I guess really long"Jordan said  
Cassidy laughed, "yeah, my mom said that i started mocking people at the age of one..she knew i was going to be an actress since then i guess" she said. She didnt know what, but there was something about this girl that she needed to know, it was like she had a feeling or something, she didnt know how to explain it. "so are you and your parents close?" she asked.  
"I only have a dad my mom left me so its been me and my dad ever since i was born"Jordan said with frown but then started playing with her locket again  
Cassidy frowned sadly, "yeah..i know the feeling, i grew up with my mom, she never talks about my dad..so, i dont really know what happened to him" she admitted.  
"Yea same with my dad he never really talks about my mom and i try not to bring it up cause i know it hurts him too"Jordan said frowning again

"Night"Jordan said"I have a question do you know where the bathroom is"Jordan asked  
Cassidy smiled, "turn left out the hall, they're near the activity room"  
"Thanks"Jordan said picking up a picture before she left to the bathrooms when she got there no one was in there and she went into a stall and looked the picture of her dad and then a picture of her mom and started crying  
Cassidy turned over in her bed, letting a tear escape her hazel eyes, she snuggled into her blankets and began to cry. Jordan came back abut a half an hour later with a tear stained face.  
Finally the two girls fell asleep for the night, both hiding the tears they had cried.  
Jordan had woken up early that morning and just laid in bed waiting until her class would start As Cassidy rolled out of bed, she yawned her way to the bathroom. Within minutes she was dressed and ready, and headed back to her room where Jordan was sitting on the bed.  
"morning" she smiled simply at the blonde girl.  
"Good Morning"Jordan said with a smile.  
"ready for your first day of classes?" she asked, "nervous?"   
"Yes and Yes"Jordan said still smiling but only she knew that those were fake.

Cassidy let out a smile, "dont be..its scary at first, but with the right confidence you'll do great"  
"Thanks I better get going my first class starts in like 15 minutes i'll see ya later"Jordan said  
"bye, good luck" She smiled, as the girl left the room.  
Jordan was walking to class when somebody bumped into her  
"watch where youre going" Jamie said getting an attitude.

"You bumped into me"Jordan said  
"fine, watch where WE'RE going next time new girl" Danielle glared  
Jordan just rolled her eyes and walked to her class.


	5. The REAL chapter 5

A week had passed, and Jordan was finally getting use to  
everything. She'd made a few friends, but mainly stuck with Cassidy, whom  
she'd grown closer to.

"Hey Jor! since we're off today, want to come to my house? you can meet my  
mom" Cassidy said excitedly  
"Sure"Jordan said"Are you sure she wont mind"She asked  
Inhisarmss: "of course not! my mom is awesome, most people cant say  
that..but my mom seriously rocks" Cassidy giggled, come on, we'll take a  
cab.  
"Ok"Jordan said  
They finally arrived at the Davis' house in Beverly Hills.  
"so this is it, come on it" Cassidy said.  
"Ok"Jordan said  
"mom! we're here!" Cassidy screamed, entering the house, but  
there was no reply. "arh, shes probably out by the pool, not doing her work"   
she said, rolling her eyes  
Jordan laughed and then said"Your house is beautiful"

"thanks" she said sweetly, "i love it here, me and mom work  
really hard for it..its really hard though, you know, to tell if your  
friends like you for your money or for you"  
"Yea i dont have a great house like this its just i guess a  
normal house me and dad work pretty hard for i mean he helps my grandpop whitey hes an  
assitant coach and then he works with my uncle keith at his dealership so i   
dont really have all of this"Jordan admiring the house  
"thats cool though..i'd rather be normal, if i had a chance, i'd  
take it..because people dont really want to know about you when youre rich,  
they only want to know about what kind of stuff you have"  
"Yea so what does your mom do"Jordan asked  
"shes an editor or a magazine" she smiled, "and shes my agent"  
"Oh thats cool"Jordan said

"yeah, shes really great,"

"whos really great?" Brooke said entering the house.

"oh some chick" Cassidy laughed, "mom this is Jordan, Jordan, meet my mom  
Brooke" she smiled  
"Hi"Jordan said smiling  
"hi! nice to meet you!" Brooke squealed, she felt something with  
this girl, and she noticed that she had the same amazing blue eyes as Lucas.  
"Nice to meet you too"Jordan said still smiling

"so what do you girls want to do?i could order pizza, you could  
go swimming..go shopping.."Okay! So this is the real chapter 5..im so sorry that it got screwed up! My computer saved it wrong. Anyways, hope this clears things up better for you!

-Andi & Jenna

Chapter 5-Meeting mom

"I dont care"Jordan laughing to herself knowing that if her dad   
was here he would have laughed too.  
"tell me you love to shop?" cassidy squealed, "me and my mom are   
shopaholics"  
"Well Im like the best shopper from where I am from"Jordan said

"where are you from?" Brooke questioned, smiling, "small town?"  
"Yea very not many people have heard of its called Tree Hill,North  
Carolina "Jordan said  
Brooke was stunned, "oh, i um..wow", was all she could say,  
"i've heard of it all right"  
"Really?"Jordan asked  
"umm yeah, what school do you go to exactly?" Brooke questioned.  
"Well im going into Tree Hill High"Jordan said  
"oh..wow"  
BooBear2012: "Have youve heard of it"Jordan asked  
"um yeah..i went there until i was 16" she said quietly  
"Oh ok"Jordan said  
"do you know if whiteys still around?" brooke laughed, she  
really missed him  
"Yea he is hes my grandfather not biologcally though i just  
call him that"Jordan said really missing her family  
"Hes been there ever since i was born"Jordan added  
"really? what about the good 'ol scott brothers?" Brooke said,  
now frowning  
"Um my dad Lucas is ok and my Uncle Nathan hes married and has  
kids"Jordan said  
Brooke was stunned, "uh i, um Lucas is your father?" Brooke said  
now very quiet.

"mom..whats going on..?"Cassidy asked  
"Yea he is"Jordan said  
"wow..i never knew this day would come" Brooke whispered,  
"girls..why dont we sit down"  
Just as Jordan was going to sit down her cell phone went off  
"mom whats going on?" Cassidy said getting worried

"i have something to tell you.."  
Jordan tried to ignore it but it kept ringing she looked at I.D  
it flashing Jenny she asked"Do you mind if I get this"  
"um go ahead" Brooke said  
Jordan got up walked a little away from Brooke and Cassidy and  
opened her"Hello...Jenny dont lie...No are you telling the truth..Oh my  
god"Jordan said as tears fell down her face  
Brooke watched as the girl tried to hide, she saw as tears fell from her face, she couldnt stand seeing her cry.  
"umm,sweetie are you okay?" Brooke asked.  
Jordan just shook her head and stopped the tears from falling  
she had to be strong she couldnt fall apart she was always the strong one she  
thought  
"are you sure? is there something wrong at home?"  
Jordan nodded and looked down at the floor and tried to stop  
tears from falling down er face.  
"honey what is it? do you need to go home?"  
Jordan finally said"There was an accident"she knew that if she   
would talk tears would come and she didnt want that.  
"oh sweetie, what happened? who is it? do you want to go home?"  
"It was my uncle and yea i do"Jordan with tears threatning to  
fall from her eyes.  
Cassidy watched in awe, not knowing what to do.  
"nathan?" Brooke said extreamly worried now  
Jordan nodded  
Brooke hugged the girl, "here, do you want us to come with you?"  
"I couldnt ask you to do that"Jordan trying to be strong again  
and not breakdown  
"no no no, honey its no problem..i need to go back  
anyways..theres something i have to do, how about you stay here with  
Cass..i'll go talk to the Academy, and we'll leave in the morning?"  
Jordan nodded with tears threatning to fall again.  
"i'll be back soon, Cass, get her some water, and let her lay  
down okay?" Brooke demanded her daughter.

"okay mom"  
Jordan was just very lost in thought.  
she didnt notice Brooke leave.  
"so um..what exactly is going on? are you okay?" Cassidy asked   
quietly, bringing her a bottle of water  
"My incle was in an accident"Jordan said in a whisper tone  
"is he going to be okay?" she asked, trying to help  
"They dont know"Jordan said with tears falling donw her eyes  
she was thinking of all the possiabliaties of what could happen to her   
godfather.  
"im sorry..im not good with this sort of thing.." Cassidy  
offered, "i'll do anything i can to help though"  
"Thanks"She whispered  
"does this seem weird..i sort of already think of you as a sister..i dont know what it is..i feel like im going insane"  
"No it doesnt seem werid"Jordan said  
"are you sure? i mean..i dont know what my mom is going to tell  
us..but i think its something really important..and i dont know whats going  
on"  
"Either do i"Jordan said  
"can i asked you something? i know its not really the time or  
anything..but"  
"Sure"Jordan said  
"whats your dad like?"  
"Hes really sweet funny caring not like most dads really he  
rocks hes the only person who knows everything about me"Jordan said thinking  
of her dad

"thats really cool..this seems really weird, whats it like  
having a dad?"  
"Well i grew liking sports but its like having a mom but not as  
feminine and its fun I have mother figures so i guess all i need is them but  
having a dad is cool i guess what im saying is that its different"Jordan  
said  
"yeah..i mean i love my mom so much, and i really look up to  
her, shes raised me all by herself, i've never really had a father figure..i   
just wish i knew what it was like" Cassidy said, trying not to cry.

Brooke let a tear fall down her face as she heard the girls conversation.  
"My dad is the best like ever one time there was this mother  
daughter thing and he was the only guy there he didnt care what he looked  
like but all i remember is him saying that was the best day ever even if i  
did have to hang out with all girls"Jordan said with tears rolling down her   
face and laughed at the memory  
Cassidy smiled, "yeah, there was always 'go to work with dad'  
days at my schools, and my mom would take me shopping instead, and when the  
teacher questioned it, we'd just say we were professional shoppers." she  
giggled, "isnt it kind of ironic though? you dont have mom, i dont have a  
dad.."  
"Yea it is"Jordan said  
"hey girls, im home..every things taken care of" Brooke said,  
wiping tears away from her eyes.  
"Hi"Jordan said in a whisper tone again  
"i got all the stuff from you guy's room" she said, "its in the  
car"  
"Thank you"Jordan said  
"you guys tired?" Brooke questioned  
"Are you?"She asked Cassidy  
"a little" she nodded  
"Um do you mind if i use your bathroom"Jordan putting her hands  
in her pockets making sure the pictures were in there."um no problem, we'll pop some popcorn, what do you say we go up  
to my room, and we'll all watch DVDs, that okay?" Brooke asked  
"That sounds good but wheres your bathroom"Jordan asked  
Brooke laughed, "down the hall, first door on the left"  
Thank you"She said before going to the bathroom when she got  
there she sunk to the floor took out her pictures and cried.  
Jordan was still in the bathroom 30 minutes later still crying  
"im gonna go check on her" Cassidy said walking away from her mom.  
Jordan had locked door and was still crying she held a picture  
of herself he dad and he uncle Nathan at the Rivercourt after playing   
basketball her Aunt Haley had taken that.  
Cassidy knocked on the door, "um Jordan..are you alright?"  
Jordan quickly wiped her tears away and sai"Yea im fine"she had  
to lie she had to be strong  
"are you sure?" Cassidy said, hearing pain in her voice  
"yea im sure"Jordan said lying to herself and Cassidy  
"alright..every things ready, whenever you're done"  
"Ok I'll be out"Jordan said  
"okay"

A few minutes later Jordan finally came out, acting normal, and the girls watched DVD's until they finally fell asleep.


	6. Fate brought them back

The 3 girls sat beside each other, about half way into the flight. Brooke looked at her two girls, both reading magazines.  
"So, Jordan, hows the rest of the 'crew'" Brooke laughed, "hows P Sawyer these days?"  
"Well Uncle Jake and Aunt Peyton got married um Jenny shes my best friend shes 17 they have a 13 year old named Keely, Natalie whos 6 and Megan who 7months its all girls."Jordan said  
"wow, jake and peyton sure have been busy.." Brooke laughed. "what happened to everyone else?"  
"Well my grammy and uncle keith got married after my grandpop died Aunt and Uncle have 3 kids Maddison whos 13,Anthony whos 9 and Andrew whos 5 and mammy still owns the cafe she got married to my pop-pop Andy  
And thats basically everyone"Jordan said  
"wow, so much has changed. What about your dad? is he married? seeing anyone?"  
"Um not that i know of a lot can change in a week but hes probably not cause as he say im the only girl in his world"Jordan said smiling  
Brooke smiled, "yeah, your dads really something else" she finished, trying not to cry.  
"Yea um i have pictures if you want to see them"Jordan said

"okay" she smiled.  
Jordan went into her her back pack and pulled out a photobook with a ton of pictures and on the cover it was a picture of Haley,Nathan and their kids Peyton and Jake and their kids and Lucas and Jordan all at the rivercourt.  
"wow" Brooke said looking through the pictures, "i cant believe how much i've missed" she said letting a tear escape her eye as she looked at a picture of Jordan and Lucas playing basketball.  
"I like the next picture"Jordan said it was her in her Ravens cheerleading uniform and Lucas and whitey after their first win of the season.  
Brookes eyes starting welling up in tears as she looked over at her daughter, "you dont know do you?" she asked.  
"Know what"Jordan asked  
"about your mother"  
"No i dont i dont like talking about her and either does my dad i know it hurts him"Jordan said  
"yeah.." Brooke said letting more tears escape, "have you ever seen her?"  
"No"Jordan said  
"I mean i had one picture that i kinda tore up a few weeks before i came to California"Jordan said

"if she ever came back, would you be mad?" Brooke asked, very scared to know the girls answer.  
"Probably"Jordan said"But I could forgive her,But it would take awhile"she added  
Inhisarmss: "do you think your dad would ever forgive her?"  
"I dont know theres a 50/50 chance that he could be mad and just not forgive her and then the other half he could forgive her for giving me to him"Jordan answered  
"why do you think she left?"  
"I think because she was scared I would have been but i wouldnt have ran but thats me"  
"what if there was another reason?"  
"I dont know"Jordan said  
Brooke looked up at her, "Jordan theres something really important i need to tell you.." she started, as the flight attendant came on telling them that they were landing in Tree Hill.  
"Cass wake up," Brooke said, "the planes landing"

"mmm im up im up.." Cassidy said rubbing her eyes.Jordan just kept playing with her locket  
And kept thinking about the conversation her and Brooke had.  
The plane finally landed, and the girls headed to luggage. Brooke took a deep breath as she saw Lucas waiting there.   
"Daddy"She said running to him and wrapping her arms around him

"hey sweetie" he said hugging his little girl tight. "now who came with you did you say?"  
Brooke and Cassidy walked up as Brooke looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Lucas.."  
"Brooke..what are you doing here?" He asked, growing very confused.  
"I asked them to come why is that a problem"Jordan asked  
Inhisarmss: "umm, uh, no..not at all sweetie" he said, looking very hurt and confused.  
"Lucas, i can explain"  
"whos she?" Lucas asked, looking at Cassidy.  
"um thats what i need to explain..but i dont think its a good idea if we do this right here.." Lucas sighed.  
"okay, we'll go back to our place" he shook his head, putting his arm around Jordan.  
"mom whats going on?" Cassidy whispered in Brookes ear.  
"you'll know soon enough Cass"  
"Daddy can I invite Jenny I seen her in a week i need to see my best friend"Jordan said doing the puppy dog pout  
"honey, i dont think thats a good idea..you can see her later tonight okay?" he said, not wanting to worry her  
"But daddy"Jordan said in a whiney voice  
"jor..please, this is really important"  
"Fine"she said with attitude and walking away from Lucas and infront of all of them  
Brooke sighed, realizing what she had done. Lucas looked back and gave her a dirty look, he hated when Jordan was made at him.  
The four of them made their way to the Scott house and were now all sitting in the living room.  
Jordan was now really mad she couldnt see her best friend yet who she hasnt seen in a week thats when her cell phone went she got up and walked out the room it was Jenny cause you could her squeal"J.Jagelski"  
"Jordan..get in here please..i have to tell you something really important!" Lucas yelled from the couch.  
When she heard her dad yell she banged her head on the wall and hung up with Jenny and walked into the room rubbing her head.  
"okay..please sit.." Brooke said.  
"Brooke why are you here?"  
"i heart about nathan.."  
"no..why are you here.."  
"i need to tell you something"  
"mom..what is going on!" Cassidy had finally had enough.  
"Cassidy, do not yell at me! i'll explain when im ready"  
"whatever, could you please tell me when you're ready!" she said and stormed out of the door, Jordan following.  
When Jordan got out of the house she ran to the Rivercourt it was her sanctuary.  
"what is it you need to tell me?" Lucas finally said, figuring he wouldnt go after them.  
"Cassidy's your daughter" she finally said  
"no..Jordan's my daughter, she was yours too until you left her on my doorstep" He snapped.  
"Please Lucas its not like that..""oh really? then whats it like Brooke?"  
"They're twins!" she finally screamed, "i couldnt handle them both..and i was scared of what you'd say, so i did what i thought i had to do..i regreted it everyday, and when Cassidy brought Jordan in, it was like fate had stepped in, i know i screwed up, im sorry, but will you please just give me a chance to explain?" she finally finished, in tears. She glanced at Lucas who was in shock.  
Jordan had called the only person besides her dad and Jenny that could understand her it was her Aunt Peyton they sat in the middle of the Rivercourt and Jordans head was in Peyton lap.  
"honey what happened?" Peyton said, rubbing her head.  
"My family's screwed up"Jordan said  
"oh baby why do you say that? you and your daddy are so close..what happened?"  
"I know but i met this girl at the school and then I met her mom and she lived here in Tree Hill and she and my dad know each other and there is something important that they have to tell me and Cassidy and they just dont to the point Aunt Peyton can I stay at your house tonight please"Jordan asked giving the puppy dog pout look  
"whats this girls name?" Peyton questioned.  
"Um i think Brooke I think"Jordan said  
"oh boy.." Peyton whispered, "whos Cassidy?"  
"Her daughter"Jordan said  
"how old..?" Peyton asked, growing very confused.  
"Um my age"Jordan said  
"wow..um honey..i think you should talk to them okay?" Peyton said, "i'll even come with"  
"You will"Jordan asked  
"of course, you are definatly going to need someone there.."  
"Ok thne lets go"Jordan said getting up and sticking out a hand for her aunt to use to help her up.  
Peyton smiled and helped the girl up, and they drove home, where they saw Cassidy on the porch.  
"Um Aunt Peyton this is Cassidy and Cassidy this is my Aunt Peyton"Jordan said introducing them  
"hi" Cassidy said, playing with her hair.

"wow..youre really a spitting imiage of Brooke.." Peyton said.

"you know my mom?" She asked.  
"me and your mom were best friends once apon a time.." peyton said.  
"i take it youre P Sawyer? my mom never said names..just nick names." Cassidy smiled.  
"yeah..come on girls..we better go split up your parents." Cassidy and Jordan looked at each other as she said 'parents' confused.  
"Aunt Peyton what did you mean by parents"Jordan asked  
"umm nothing" she said, "lets just go"  
"Ok"Jordan grabbing her Aunts hand and before she went in she asked"Aunt Peyton hows Uncle Nate"

"hes getting better..hes still in the hospital" she said walking through the door.."luke..brooke..break it up!" she warned before she even saw them. To her surprise she found them making out on the couch.  
"Eww"Jordan said walking in then up to her and locking it  
"Mom! what are you doing!" Cassidy screamed.

"i um..i should talk to Jordan" Lucas said going upstairs.

"i..um Cass..wait..peyton?"

"Hey Brooke"Peyton said kinda coldly.  
"peyton.." she cried, "im sorry" she said as soon as she realized the tone in her voice.  
"well shouldnt you say that to someone else"Peyton said  
"Jordan..i know..its just i talked to her on the plane, and she seemed so bitter towards me.."  
"mom what are you talking about?" Cassidy cut in.  
"Cass..Jordan is your sister..your twin sister." Brooke watched as tears welled up in her daughters eyes.

"how could you not tell me! how could you not tell me i have a twin sister! missing out on my dad was bad enough..but now youre telling me i had a sister i didnt know about for 15 years too!" she cried, screaming at her mother.

"Cass..im sorry, you dont understand it, i know i screwed up..i just i was scared.."

"thats not an excuse! you could've went back.." Cassidy cried, Storming out of the room into the bathroom, where she layed on the floor and cried.  
"jordan..open up..please" Lucas said, knocking on his daughters door.  
Jordan heard her dad so she grabbed her cell phone ipod and a jacket opened the window and climbed down the side of the house. She knew her dad had a key to open the door he would eventually get the key and open the door so she ran to the hospital to see her Uncle Nathan.  
After an hour of knocking Lucas got the key, and opened Jordans door, but to his surprise she wasnt there. He ran downstairs to tell Peyton and Brooke.  
"you guys shes gone.." Lucas whispered.

"who's gone, dad?" Cassidy glared coming out of the bathroom.  
She got there and saw her Aunt Haley and ran over to her"Aunt Haley"She said  
"Oh jor!" Haley screamed, wrapping her arms around her neice. "what are you doing home?" "I Heard about Uncle Nathan and I know that Brooke my mom and I have a twin sister so i kinda opened the window and climbed down the side of the house and ran here"Jordan said  
"oh honey" Haley said, hugging her again. "wait, Brookes back? how'd that happen.."  
"I didnt know she was my mom and i met Cassidy then i heard about uncle Nathan and they came with me its a long story"Jordan said"Aunt Hales you wont tell my dad i'm right"Jordan asked  
"baby..hes probably really worried"  
"I dont care please dont tell him i'm here Aunt Hales i'm begging you"Jordan begged  
Haley looked at jordan, "can i please tell him girlie? i promise you can stay with me tonight, but he really needs to know youre okay."  
"No"Jordan said being stubborn  
"Jor..i could call him anyways, and have him come get you, so either you agree, or i'll take you home" Haley said looking at the girl, not to be mean, but because she knew how worried Lucas would be.  
"Fine but can I see Uncle Nathan"Jordan asked

"yeah hes in room 232" Haley said pulling her cell phone out of her purse.  
"Ok"Jordan said walking away to Nathans room  
Haley dialed Lucas' number, and finally got a answer after 5 rings, "Luke..shes here..no, i cant tell her to come home, shes really upset..no..Lucas, shes staying with me tonight, its best for all of us okay?...alright..oh, and tell Brooke i said Hello" haley finished hanging up the phone, thinking about the drama that was to come.

Jordan walked into the room and saw him hooked up to all these different machines and said"Hi" in a whisper tone  
"Jor? is that you? or am i dreaming again?" he said quietly, in a confused tone.  
"Its me"Jordan said  
"when did you get back? has it been a month already?" he asked, still confused  
"No i came back a few eeks early"Jordan said standing near the door  
"how come?" he questioned  
"Well you were in your accident"Jordan said  
"you gave that all up for me? and i dont even get a hug.." he smiled  
Jordan walked over to her uncle and smiled at him"I dont wanna hurt you"She whispered  
"you could never hurt me baby girl" he smiled, "welcome back, anything interesting happen?" he asked still very raspy.  
"Oh yea"Jordan said hugging her uncle.  
"wanna explain?" he laughed a little  
"You wanna hear the whole thing"Jordan asked "Or the short version"  
"depends..is it interesting, or about a boy?" he winked at her.  
"No defiantly not"Jordan said kinda laughing  
"okay, lets here it, should i be scared?"  
"Well its depends"Jordan said  
"on?"

"How it is your point of view"Jordan said

"Ok i go to the school meet this girl Cassidy and then one day we have off from school we go to her house meet her mom then I get a call from Jenny that you've been in an accident they offered to come with me they did i found out that Cassidy is my twin sister and her mom is my mom so i climbed out my window and ran here cause im pissed: "Jordan said

"Brookes back..?" Nathan said, trying to grasp it all.

"You knew?" Jordan asked.

"well..Brooke was the only girl that your dad was ever with..and, well..she moved when she was 17, to LA, she never came back, except when she brought you"

"so everyone knew but me?" she said.

"baby..its not that we didnt want to tell you..its that we were trying to protect you, and your dad..it just hurts him" Nathan said, looking at the girl

"Well he didnt think it would me either"Jordan said with tears falling down her face.

" he knew it would, another reason he didnt tell you, he didnt want you to hurt because of her"

"How would she hurt me"Jordan asked with tears still falling down her face.

"because she left" he said simply.

"Well as least somebody could have told me about her or something"Jordan said

"i know, and im sorry..but its all out in the open now, come here" he said moving over so she could lay next to him.

Jordan hesitated for a second she didnt want to hurt her uncle.

"its okay Jor, you're not gonna hurt me" he said promising

"Ok"she laid down next to him

Cassidy frowned, stray tears falling from her face, as she listened through the door at how much these people cared, she felt like she had come in and messed up their entire life, and all she wanted was to have a family who cared that much for her, she listened more, realizing they had both drifted off to sleep, she opened the door and laid in the chair, watching her sister, and her now uncle sleep peacefully.


	7. A Note From Andi And Jen

Okay! The real chapter 5 is up..sorry about that! We should have a new chapter up today, please review! Thanks a bunch

Andi & Jen


End file.
